Blog użytkownika:SugarLevine/O Licencjach plików (WAŻNE!!!)
Hmn... no dobrze, nie jestem wybitną mówczynią, krótko i na temat. Piszę tego bloga dla dobra wiki. Mam tu na myśli dosyć, a nawet bardzo, zaniedbywany problem - LICENCJE PLIKÓW. Jak mogliscie zauważyć, w zakątku społeczności Zosia zamieściła notkę, że grafiki bez licencji będą kasowane. ''Pomyślałam jednak, że niektórym licencje mogą być obce, więc postanowiłam stworzyć ten blog, by pomóc takim osobom. Do czego mi licencja? Do życia. Bez licencji łamiesz prawo. Kiedy bierzesz sobie np. logo MSP ono jest objęte prawami autorskimi! Nie dodając licencji/dodając nieodpowiednia licencję, łamiesz prawo. Widział ktoś, np. na gazetce MSP, napis ''Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone! lub All rights reserved!? Oznacza to, że autor, kiedy np. cytujesz jakiś artykuł z gazety, domaga się uznania swego autorstwa. Niestety, każdy ma swe wrodzone nie-chce-mi-się, ale zasady zasadami. Później admini mogą mieć nieprzyjemności, kiedy ktoś bierze sobie, np. grafikę z DevianART-a i nie licencjonowuje jej. To jest piractwo, a piractwo to kradzież. To samo tyczy sie tekstów - ZAWSZE należy podawać źródło tekstu. Bo licencja i źródło są spokrewnione. ''Cytujesz tekst z Wikipedii - podajesz źródło, dodajesz obraz - dodajesz licencję. Nie ma sie co spierać - nie ma innego wyjścia. Kropka. Finito. Game over. Basta. Co do czego? Nie będę nikogo zamęczać cytatami z KK, więc po prostu napiszę, do jakiego rodzaju plików należy dodawać. '''Copyright '- „c" w kołeczku. ''Dosyć często jeśli nie najczęściej, spotykana w intenecie. Oznacza ona '''ZASTRZEŻONE PRAWA AUTORSKIE! '''Jeżeli widzimy „c" w kołeczku pod jakimś obrazkiem, by go rozpowszechniać/dodać na swoja stronę/bloga/czy co tam jeszcze skreślić, MUSIMY mieć '''zgodę autora. '''Kiedy nie posiadamy takiej zgody/autor nie odpowiada umieszczanie jej to zwykłe, chamskie, bezczelne, pospolite, łamania prawa. '''Do czego dodać?' Do obrazków, które sami wykonaliśmy. Pod tę licencję podpadają jedynie grafiki, które stworzyliśmy sami (choć czasem, screeny z NIEKTÓRYCH gier, filmów, czy seriali). Np obrazki na DevianART podlegają pod tę licencję. Rysunki, projekty itp. TYLKO TO. Na naszej wiki jedynymi plikami, jakie mają prawo być oznakowane tą licencją to prace użytkowników i, np. reklamy , czy jakikolwiek obrazek, który SAMODZIELNIE stworzyliśmy. Nic z jakichś tam kreatorów, gliteriów, demotów,komixxów, wiochów.peelów, czy czego tam jeszcze. Co ciekawe - wiele osób dodaje pod tę licencję screeny - bądź co bądź, też mają prawa autorskie, jednak większość uważa, że owe screeny podpadają pod Fairuse'a. My z Zosią, ustaliłyśmy jednak, że do screenów z MSP najlepiej dodawać Fairse'y. ''' '''Fairuse - '''mata, co chceta - tak, właśnie pod tę licencję dodajemy nasze screeny z gry. Pamiętajcie jednak: to licencja głównie do memów i tapet, więc (podążając ku doskonałemu rozumowaniu) AUTOR POZWALA NA ICH ROZPOWSZECHNIANIE. '''Dlaczego wybrałyśmy tę? Czy ktoś jest omocjonalnie związany ze screenem paska level'a? Ze screenem ikonki znajomych? Może jeszcze Awards'y zrozumiem, ale trybiliard takich samych znajdziemy w grafice Google (gdzie i tak wszystko wyląduje). Czy chcemy mieć na tablicach 100 wiadomości tj. Och, cześć! Słuchaj, mogę wykorzystać Twojego screena nogi Twojej ms na swoim blogu?? I tak w większości te screeny były na odwal wrzucane do jakichś wiadomości, wątków (a przypominam, że to zawala jedynie stronę nieużywanych plików, a obrazy, których nie wykorzystujemy na żadnej stronie, najlepiej do nich linkować, by nie obniżać poziomu wiki i nie robić na niej burdelu). 'Domena Publiczna -PD- '''takie grafiki nie posiadają praw autorskich. Można sobie z nimi robić, co się chce. Najczęściej ta licencja ląduje do niewiadomego pochodzenia obrazów - czyli, najczęściej, z wszechstronnej grafiki Google.Czasem też autor zrzeka się praw autorskich. Tę licencję można spokojnie ''walnąć ''na obrazki, które znajdziemy, kiedy w Goooglach wpiszemy sb. np. ''moviestarplanet. ''Wyskoczy sto biliardów, kasylionów, tysięcy plików i, zdecydowana większość, będzie grafikami PD. Źródła I teraz coś, co szokuje.... osoby o słabych nerwach proszę o odejście sprzed komputera... Kiedy piszemy artykuł o czymś (np. jakiejś grze) skąd bierzemy informacje? Co wyskoczy nam, zaraz po linku do gry, po wpisaniu tego w Google'ach? Bardzo dobrze, ''Wikipedia... Strony Wikipedii posiadają zastrzeżone prawa autorskie. ALE: Nawet na Wikipedii (SZOK!) w dolnej sekcji podane są źródła. Tego też wymaga pisanie artykułów np. o grach. Jest specjalny Szablon:Wikimedia, ale, po prostu, wystarczy utworzyć sekcję „Źródła" u dołu strony i podać linki do stron, z których pobieramy informacje. To nie jest nic trudnego, 2 minuty Twego życia możesz na to poświęcić i docenić pracę ludzi artykułów, którzy Ci pomogli. Dobrze jest też napisać artykuł swoimi słowami, jedynie na motywach tego, co już jest. Po co kilka takich samych stron w internecie? A teraz coś prywatnie: -od kilku dni zajmujemy admini się dodawaniem tych licencji... poświęcamy swój cenny czas, bo na nas potem spoda ta odpowiedzialność za dopilnowanie tego i to my mamy problemy, jeżeli tego nie dopilnujemy... Więc na prawdę, proszę Was od serca - dodawajcie te licencje i oszczędźcie nam dodatkowej pracy, bo też mamy swoje życie, a poświecanie 4 godzin dziennie na to, to jakiś żart ;_; A jeżeli to będzie wyglądać tak, jak wygląda obecnie - B A N. Dziękuję za uwagę ϟ♥ ѕzєnzιι♥ϟ Call me maybe? 14:12, sie 30, 2014 (UTC) 'Jeżeli któryś z adminów ma zastrzeżenia, można spokojnie pozmieniać treść bloga. ' Blog na motywach: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Szklarz/O_licencjach_plik%C3%B3w Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach